Ne le tue pas Ziva
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: La douleur de Ziva fasse à la mort de Tony...


**Ne le tue pas Ziva…**

* * *

Résumé : Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.

Pairing : Tiva of course.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà un petit one shot écrit alors que je n'avais pas le moral. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Ne le tue pas Ziva, ne fais pas ça, ça n'en vaut pas le coup.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Gibbs, laisse moi ! »

Gibbs observa la situation, Ziva était là au milieu de l'entrepôt, son arme à la main, menaçant de mettre une balle entre les deux yeux à cet homme.

« Si je comprends très bien, Ziva. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. Il a tué l'homme de ta vie. Je comprends très bien, mais ça ne ramènera pas Tony.

-Je l'aimais et il me l'a prit. Tony m'a appris à aimer et cet… assassin me l'a arraché. Il mérite de mourir.

-C'est possible mais ton enfant ne mérite pas de naitre en prison. »

Une des mains de la jeune femme relâcha son arme pour la poser sur son ventre légèrement rebondi, où grandissait ce petit être, son enfant, le fruit de leur amour.

« C'est vrai il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait, mais pas comme ça, ça ne te soulagera pas crois en mon expérience. »

Pointant aussi son arme sur celui qui avait pris la vie de son jeune agent, l'agent Gibbs s'approcha de l'officier du Mossad rongée par la colère et le chagrin, il la savait capable du pire, elle avait été entrainé pour tuer, et elle le ferait sans sourciller. Mon D.ieu, il savait la peine qu'elle pouvait avoir, il avait vu leur relation naitre et grandir depuis près d'un an, d'ailleurs ils les avaient tous invité à diner pour fêter leur un an ensemble, au lieu de le faire en amoureux. Ziva n'en avait pas démordu, il les avait entendu avoir une discussion plutôt animée à ce sujet. Ziva jugeant qu'elle était avec lui grâce à eux, grâce à leur discrétion et leur soutien. Ce diner aurait dû avoir lieu aujourd'hui même. Il se souvenait l'avoir envoyé chez le médecin il y a quelques temps à cause de son comportement. Elle était revenue complètement angoissée. Il l'avait donc conduit dans son café préféré et ils avaient longuement discuté. Il avait eu du mal à la rassurer, à rassurer ses craintes, elle ne voulait pas retourner en Israël. Elle avait peur de l'annoncer à Tony. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle commençait son quatrième mois de grossesse, tous les projets que Tony et elle avait construit venait de tomber à l'eau. Acheter une maison, la chambre d'enfant, leur vie ensemble… Il n'en restait que des miettes. Deux vies brisés et un enfant qui ne connaitra jamais son père et qui ne fera probablement plus jamais sa mère rire. Ziva finit enfin par baisser son arme et quitta l'entrepôt sans un regard derrière elle, pendant que Gibbs passait les menottes à cet homme.

« Cette fille est folle, je vais porter plainte !!

-Faite donc, je ne suis pas sûr que les jurys apprécient les personnes qui font des veuves et des orphelins. »

Ziva monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction du NCIS, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui où elle avait élu domicile depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Arrivée dans le bâtiment, elle ne stoppa qu'arrivé au sous-sol… la morgue. Elle se dirigea tremblante vers le tiroir ou se trouvait celui qu'elle aimait. Hésitante, elle finit par l'ouvrir. Il était là allongé, sans vie. Elle sentit ce qu'il pouvait rester de son cœur se briser en mille et un éclats. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là à le regarder mais quand elle releva la tête, elle aperçu Gibbs qui l'observait.

« Ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'il va revenir.

-Je ne serais jamais une bonne mère.

-Bien sûr que si.

-J'en suis incapable. Regarde moi, je n'arrive déjà pas à pleurer mon mari.

-Chacun gère le chagrin à sa manière, tu pleuras Tony quand tu seras prête.

-Je n'ai pas été élevé pour ressentir des émotions.

-Ziva… »

L'agent senior ferma les yeux, il savait que quoi qu'il dise cela n'atténuerait pas le chagrin de la jeune femme.

« Mes coutumes veulent qu'on ne laisse pas un corps seul. Tony ne mérite pas de rester seul. J'aimerais… »

Sa voix se mourut dans sa gorge, elle commençait à fatiguer, la douleur de son cœur et sa grossesse la rendait plus fragile, plus exposée. Elle tenta pourtant de reprendre sa phrase et de la terminer.

« …Tu crois que Tony m'en voudra si je le veille selon mes coutumes ?

-Non, il ne t'en voudra pas, bien au contraire. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui. S'il te plait.

Elle lui murmura ce dont elle avait besoin et le regarda s'éloigner avant de reposer son regard sur le corps de son mari.

« Ziva ?

-Ducky !!

-Est-ce que ça va ? C'est une mauvaise question, je suis désolé. Tu ne devrais pas rester là.

-Je préfère le veiller.

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui te revient de droit. »

Le vieille homme se dirigea vers son bureau et ramassa un petit sachet de preuves avant de le tendre à la jeune femme.

« Je crois qu'il aurait aimé que tu l'es. »

La main tremblante elle prit le sachet en en sortie l'anneau d'or. Elle le glissa autour de son pouce ne pouvant le quitter des yeux et pendant que les souvenirs de leur relation lui remontaient en mémoire. Des larmes se bousculèrent aux coins de ses yeux avant de rouler sur ses joues. Ducky la vit retenir un sanglot mais pas ceux qui suivirent, pour finalement ne plus retenir la douleur qui lui rongeait le cœur. Ducky s'approcha et lui prit la main pour lui apporter son soutien, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas atténuer le chagrin qui rongeait son âme.

Ziva resserra son étreinte autour du petit corps chaud qui s'agitait dans ses bras. Ne pouvant retourner chez Tony, elle avait plus ou moins élu domicile chez Gibbs, l'agent senior avait été très présent pour elle et sa fille, et elle l'en remerciait pourtant la douleur était toujours présente, ravageant toujours un peu plus son cœur, malgré sa grossesse, elle avait considérablement maigri. Ses joues s'étaient creusés, sa peau était très pâle, elle avait à peine la force d'aller travailler.

« Je voulais te présenter notre fille, Tony, elle a beaucoup de caractère, elle te ressemble. Mon D.ieu tu me manques tellement. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir sans toi. Je suis malade, j'ai beau lutté, je n'y arriverais pas, je ne peux pourtant pas laisser notre enfant seule même si je sais que Gibbs veillera sur elle. C'est si dur Tony. »

Elle calla l'enfant dans son bras et sortie un caillou de sa poche avant de le poser sur la pierre tombale.

« Je sais que ta tradition veut qu'on apporte des fleurs mais je le laisse à Gibbs, ce caillou est aussi un présent, je sais que tu me dirais que c'est également moi cher, mais mettre un prix serait comme mettre une valeur sur l'amour que je te porte alors… »

Elle ferma les yeux retenant ses larmes et tenta d'esquisser un sourire à sa fille. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la pierre tombale.

« On se revoit bientôt mon amour… Je t'aime.»

**FIN**


End file.
